<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tying Knots in His Heart by sharkie335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109108">Tying Knots in His Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335'>sharkie335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tony Stark, But he also can be taught, Light Bondage, M/M, Make up sex, Sex worker Clint Barton, Tony Stark Bingo Card 3104, Tony can be an ass, hooker!Clint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a hooker, who is sent on a job.  Only the john turns out to be his ex, Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tying Knots in His Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bingo Card #3104, R2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint looked around curiously at the high-scale hotel that Nat had sent him to. Normally she had other boys for these kinds of jobs, but apparently this guy had... interesting tastes. According to Nat, he was looking for someone who was real, whatteverthefuck that meant. Any guy paying for it wasn't getting real, that was damn sure. Clint kept his feelings close to his heart - he couldn't do this job otherwise. He'd learned that a long time ago.</p><p>He had to admit, though, this guy must be a pretty high-roller. Fucking Presidential suite, only room on the whole damn floor. And of course, the door was all the way at the opposite end of the hall from the elevator. Clint didn't think he'd ever seen carpet this thick before.If this was what was in the hallway, at least he wouldn't be getting rug burn on his knees.</p><p>Finally getting to the door, it swung open before he could knock. For a long moment, it was all he could do to stand there and stare. Wasn't every day that he was hired by Tony fucking Stark. He would have been perfectly happy never to see the man again.</p><p>Stark grinned at him, as if they had no history. "I take it Ms. Romanov didn't tell you who the client was?" he said, and the casualness that he said it with was like a punch to the chest.</p><p>"No, Stark, she didn't," Clint said. He was giving serious thought to just turning around and walking away.</p><p>In fact, fuck this. He didn't need the money that bad. He turned, only to jerk to a stop when Stark touched his shoulder. He didn't grab, though. That was a change.</p><p>He didn't turn back around, though. "What? You made it perfectly clear what you thought of me the last time we met."</p><p>"Barton - Clint - please, come in. Talk to me for five minutes, and if you still want to leave, I'll even pay you for your full night." There was something odd in Stark's voice, a note that Clint refused to categorize.</p><p>But a full night, at Stark prices - he had his pride, but he couldn't really afford to turn that down. "Fine, Stark. Five minutes."</p><p>Stark opened the door wider, and Clint stalked through. The suite was massive, with a comfortable looking sitting area. A bottle of wine was sitting on the coffee table, next to a cart laden with covered dishes Clint was sure contained food. But he was damned if he was going to make himself comfortable. He leaned up against the wall next to the door, folded his arms, and said, "So, talk."</p><p>For the first time, Stark looked really uncomfortable. "I owe you an apology, Clint. I never should have let Tiberius know what you did for a living, and I should have made sure he didn't try to come after you, and I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me what happened."</p><p>Clint blinked at the sudden word salad, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Well?" Tony said after a moment of silence.</p><p>"Well, what?" Clint asked, making his voice as snotty as possible. "So far, you've stated a bunch of completely obvious facts. Things that I <i>tried to tell you before leaving</i>, so I'm not sure what the hell you expect me to say."</p><p>"Knowing whether you accept my apology would be a start," and Stark sounded more like himself. He sounded vaguely annoyed, but challenged at the same time; like he wasn't sure what to do about someone who wasn't bending over backwards to give him what he thought he wanted.</p><p>Clint snorted. "I haven't heard an apology yet, Stark. You said you owed me one, but you didn't actual say the words, and I'm not a fucking mind-reader."</p><p>Stark closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was also a change - used to be the man charged in without thinking. That was what happened the last time, anyway.</p><p>"Clint, I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "There are reasons, but they don't amount to anything but excuses. I should have known better."</p><p>"Damn straight, you should have. I'm a hooker - ain't ashamed to say that, but to accuse me of trying to spy on your company - Ty only said that because I told him where to stick it. Or rather, where he couldn't."</p><p>"I figured that out later," Stark said. "When I played back the recordings JARVIS had made of Ty. It took me a while to realize he was recording Ty any time the bastard was in reach of his sensors, because when he tried to tell me that he was ripping me off, I told him that maybe he'd misunderstood. And after what happened with you, he shoved those videos on top of everything else, so that I couldn't miss them."</p><p>Clint listened to Tony with a clenching gut. "JARVIS was recording us all the time?" he asked, horrified at what might have been caught on camera. It wasn't the sex that he cared about. It was the things that had been said late at night in the dark.</p><p>Stark's eyes shot wide open. "No, no, no... he didn't record the two of us together. I'm an ass, but I don't record those kinds of things without consent. It was <i>Ty</i> that he was recording, and he caught the bastard threatening you. When I confronted Ty about it, he had the nerve to tell me just to hire a new boy."</p><p>He still felt a little sick about the possibility of Stark lying to him, but he certainly sounded sincere right now. "What did you tell him about that?"</p><p>"I told him to hire himself a lawyer to defend himself for trying to embezzle from me, and that I was going to make it hurt, because no one messes with my friends. No matter what else happened, Clint, I still consider you my friend."</p><p>Try as he might, he couldn't see through the look on Stark's face to anything resembling lying or sarcasm. And Clint had <i>missed</i> him. For the longest time, he'd looked at the suit hanging in his closet and thought about what might have been if he'd been able to stay through that last date they had planned.  He'd only stopped when Natasha had made him donate the suit two months ago.</p><p>"You know, it's pretty sad that you had to pay someone to be your friend, Stark," Clint said, but his heart wasn't in it.</p><p>Stark smiled as if he knew it, too.</p><p>"I never felt like I was paying you for that, Clint," Stark said, his voice warm and tender. "I never even felt like I was paying you for the frankly fantastic sex. I felt like I was paying you for the time you were spending with me, doing things you hated, just because I asked. Besides, most people eventually want money from me for things. You were just honest about it."</p><p>"That's me - an honest hooker," Clint said. Now that he was talking to Stark again, he was having trouble reminding himself that he was angry, and with good reason.</p><p>"We all sell ourselves, Clint," Stark said. "Some of us are just more honest about it. Now, I think I remembered your favorites, and they're getting cold over there. Maybe have something to eat?"</p><p>Clint still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he really had missed Tony. From the very beginning, he'd felt like he was really seen by Tony - not just a hooker, but an interesting person in his own right. It was part of why he'd been so gutted by the harsh words Tony had thrown his way. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think with the big brain. Opening them again, he said, "You do that shit again, Tony, and there will not be another chance, no matter how much you pay me. Or how much you bribe Natasha."</p><p>"I didn't actually have to bribe her all that much, actually," Tony said. "She just made me grovel a hell of a lot and promised to gut me like a fish if I was just playing with your head."</p><p>"That sounds like her," Clint had to admit, pushing off from the wall. "You're lucky she liked you."</p><p>"You know, if that's how she treats people she likes, I <i>never</i> want on her bad side," Tony said, slowly stepping deeper into the room, as if he was trying to coax Clint into his lair. </p><p>And Clint, like a willing fly, walked right into the spider's nest. Tony led the way over to the sofa, letting Clint get settled before lifting one of the plates off the rolling cart and setting it on the coffee table in front of him, pulling the cover off. Clint's mouth started to water immediately at the sight of the huge burger and fries with all the fixings. Clint knew that the burger was Kobe beef, and there was probably white truffle oil on the fries, because that was what Tony had gotten him the first night they had been together. A meal at a diner didn't seem quite the same after that.</p><p>He did okay for himself these days, especially with Natasha watching his back, but he didn't get meals like this too often, so he sat down where Tony indicated and immediately picked up the burger. It was still warm, and so juicy that he could feel it coating his fingers and his chin.</p><p>Tony picked at a salad while Clint ate, and his eyes rarely left Clint's face. After a few minutes, it began to feel downright creepy, and Clint shook his head a little. "What? You're being weird, even by your standards."</p><p>"I just... I knew I'd managed to fuck everything up, Clint. It took me three months to work up the courage to talk to you after I figured out what happened." His voice was soft and sad, and not even Clint could doubt that he meant every word.</p><p>Suddenly, Clint wasn't so hungry. At least not for food, anyway. Setting the burger down on the plate, he wiped his face and his hands on the cloth napkin. Standing up, he sauntered forward into Tony's space, not quite touching, but so close he could feel the other man’s body heat along his front. "Are you going to do that again?" he asked.</p><p>"No. Never," Tony responded, his voice firm.</p><p>"Do you promise to <i>listen</i> to me if something happens?" Clint pressed, leaning fractionally closer.</p><p>Tony nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open and a glazed look on his face. </p><p>Clint stooped down and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "Take me to bed, Tony," he said. It had been a long time since he'd had sex because he wanted to, as opposed to because he was being paid to. He didn't want to wait another minute.</p><p>Tony shot to his feet instantly, then hesitated. "You don't have to if you want to wait," Tony said. "We don't have to have sex at all if you don't want to. I'll pay you anyway."</p><p>"Tony?" Clint said, keeping his voice low. "I want to have sex, with you, right now. If you've got some sort of new hang up, put it on a shelf and we can talk about it after, but I want your dick in my ass in about three minutes."</p><p>The noise Tony made at that was strangled, and he carefully set down the plate still clenched in his hands. Then he stopped <i>again</i>, and Clint was going to <i>scream</i>, he really was.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd fuck me, actually," Tony said, and Clint blinked.</p><p>There was no way he'd heard that correctly. "You don’t bottom," Clint said, a little dumbly. "Don't do it just to prove something."</p><p>"I..." Tony paused for a moment, then swallowed hard. "I really want to. And maybe something else?"</p><p>Speechless, Clint waved a hand at Tony. He wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming the whole encounter, honestly, and when Tony slid past him to go to the case on the high table behind the sofa and pull out a handful of rope, his brain fucking broke. "No fucking way," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, way," Tony said, a shy smile on his face. "I only let people I trust top me or tie me up, and that hasn't been anyone in a very long time. It seems like this would be a good opportunity to pull it back out of the closet."</p><p>A little of the tension in the room broke as Clint snickered. "Out of the closet? Really?"</p><p>One of Tony's brilliant grins flashed across his face. "Well, if things work out the way that I want, the only thing I want in there is clothing, and maybe I want to make some room for yours?"</p><p>Clint put up a hand. "Whoa, let's not go there right now, okay? Maybe let's see what happens over the next few months before we jump to me moving into your place. Besides, if I do that, someone else is going to find out I'm a hooker, and then what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Tell them to get fucked, like I should have told Ty," Tony said, forcefully. "Clint, I know this is a lot to dump on you at once, and we need to spend a lot of time working it all out. I know I can't expect you to make a decision tonight. But I had a lot of time to think when I was trying to work up the courage to find you, and I don't want to hide what I want. And I do - want us to be together, that is. The rest is just..." he waved his hand around in the air vaguely. "Just details. I'm rich and smart and you're the best thing I think that has ever happened to me. I very much want to make it work."</p><p>"This isn't some sort of <i>Pretty Woman</i> garbage, is it? You're going to rescue me from the world of hooking, climb up to my window and hand me flowers?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm allergic," Tony said. "I have to admit, the idea of someone else touching you... I don't like it. But it's your body. If it's what you want to do, then you keep doing it. If you don't, I'll pay for you to go back to school, or learn computer programming, or whatever you want."</p><p>Clint's head was spinning with all of this. He'd come here with the expectation of an anonymous fuck that wouldn't mean anything but another paycheck, and now his whole life was up in the air. Not knowing what else to do, he latched on to the one thing he did know - how to be physical. </p><p>Crossing the room to where Tony stood, still holding the bundle of rope, he took it out of Tony's unresisting hand. Then he brought up his other hand to cradle the back of Tony's head and tugged gently. </p><p>Tony immediately leaned in, his mouth already opening for Clint's. Unlike their previous kisses, Tony seemed satisfied to let Clint lead, and so Clint explored Tony's mouth thoroughly, teeth and tongue and lips, until they were both panting hard. "There a bed in this place?" he asked.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Tony grabbed Clint's hand and started to pull toward one of the doors set off to the side of the sitting area. Clint couldn't help but laugh a little as he followed willingly.</p><p>The room was an anonymous hotel room - maybe better quality than usual - but right then, Clint just wanted to get Tony naked and spread out on that white bedspread. He wanted to make Tony <i>scream</i>.</p><p>Dropping the rope on the comforter, he slid his hands up Tony's chest to his tie and started pulling it loose. "You sure about this, Tony?" he asked as he dropped the tie on the floor and started unbuttoning the shirt, bringing Tony’s firm, muscled chest into view, along with the scars he didn't talk about but didn't hide, either. "You change your mind, you just say stop, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Tony was breathless as Clint systemically stripped him naked. "Yeah, I can do that.." Suddenly his back went straight. "Wait, just one second," he said, kicking free of his pants and headed back into the sitting area. "Not changing my mind - just need to get something," he called, and Clint shook his head at the typical Tony move and pulled off his own t-shirt at the same time he kicked off his shoes.</p><p>Tony came back into the room, and for a moment, all Clint could do was admire his cock, hard and flushed deep red, arching up to his belly. Instead of stopping to preen as he'd done in the past, though, Tony hurried forward and pressed... a pair of EMT shears into his hand? What?</p><p>"I haven't been tied up in a long time," Tony said. "I want it, I do, but I'm not sure how I'm going to react because the last time... it wasn't good, okay? So, if I say stop, this way you can get me out without having to untie ropes."</p><p>Clint nodded in sudden understanding. "Got it. Anything else I should know?". Usually he was on the other side of these negotiations, but right now his little brain was firmly in charge, and he'd almost forgotten the basic rules of bondage, especially the first time with someone.</p><p>Tony tapped at the scar tissue on his chest. "This is healed, but it means I can't put my hands behind my back for very long," he said. Then he averted his eyes and said, "Do me a favor and don't insult me? I know I probably deserve some insults after the way I treated you, but I don't... humiliation play is not my kink."</p><p>He sounded so... Clint didn't know how to describe Tony's voice, and it really didn't matter. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Tony's bicep and tugged him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Got it. Anyone who gets off on humiliating you has a serious problem, anyway. You don't insult works of art."</p><p>Tony snorted, and then laughed. "I'm many things, but a work of art is not on that list."</p><p>"That's because you've never seen your ass from behind," Clint said, liking the laughter a whole lot better. Before they could go any further on that tangent, he held up the rope, noting that Tony's eyes immediately darted to it. "So I can't tie your hands behind your back. I see two options, since there's no convenient headboard. One, I can tie them in front of you and you can just lift them over your head, but then I'm going to have to trust that you won't move them..."</p><p>"Or?" Tony prompted when Clint hesitated.</p><p>"Or I tie your hands to the legs of the bed on either side. It'll take a little longer, but then you won't be able to move until I let you up."</p><p>"That, oh, that, if I get any say," Tony said, practically babbling in his eagerness.</p><p>Clint tried to get enough blood to his big brain to figure out how to do this. Tony wanted him to fuck him, but he wanted to be able to kiss Tony at the same time. "Are you flexible enough for me to fuck you with you on your back?" he asked.</p><p>"I knew there was a reason I went along with Pepper insisting on me doing yoga," Tony said, a lecherous grin sliding onto his face, one that Clint matched. </p><p>"Yoga, huh?" He gestured towards the bed. "Lie down, on your back, your head on the pillow. Arms out at the shoulder."</p><p>The speed with which Tony moved reassured Clint that this was something Tony really did want. Eyes on the vision of Tony lying on the bed, his skin dusky against the blinding white of the bedspread, Clint hastily shook out the bundle of rope. There was only one piece, but it was easily thirty feet long so he took the sheers and cut it roughly in half. Then, moving slowly and deliberately to give Tony plenty of time to react, Clint gently looped the rope around Tony’s right wrist, tying it with a knot that wouldn't tighten, no matter how hard Tony pulled. </p><p>Going to his knees at the side of the bed, Clint felt around for the bed’s leg and then tied the other end of the rope to it, leaving a bit of slack. It was one thing to be restrained, but another to have absolutely no range of motion, he knew from experience. And Tony had admitted he hadn't done this in a long time, so Clint wasn't going to go for anything too tight right off the bat. Maybe they could - he hastily cut that thought off. Right here and now was about right here and right now. He wasn't going to think about the future just yet.</p><p>Standing back up, he checked Tony over. "You doing okay?" he asked.</p><p>Tony was breathing a little heavily, but it didn't seem to be in panic. "Yeah, I'm great. C'mon, would you?"</p><p>"First, give that a pull."</p><p>Tony tugged a little, and then with more force, the muscles in his chest and arm popping into sharp relief. Clint's mouth felt dry and he licked his lips. "Good," he said, as he started around the bed. Securing Tony's other arm only took a few more minutes, and then he had to just stand back and admire. God, Tony was a pretty, pretty man. Even when he was pouting, which he was starting to do.</p><p>"Something wrong, Tony?" Clint asked with a grin.</p><p>"Yeah, you've tied me up and you're all the way over there," Tony said. "Come on, would you?" And then he spread his legs and pulled his knees to his chest, showing clearly what he was offering.</p><p>Clint was a little impressed - that was a difficult pose to pull off even when you had your hands and arms to help hold yourself in place. Tony was doing it just with his core, his abdomen trembling with the effort it took to hold himself up,</p><p>He didn't want to wait any more than Tony did, so he pulled his supplies out of his jeans pockets before kicking them off, leaving him in just boxer briefs. He thought about stripping them off, too, but both of them naked this would lead to this being over too fast. Sliding on to the bed, Clint shifted until he was between Tony's legs, dropping the supplies right below his groin and sliding his hands up Tony's thighs, taking some of their weight. </p><p>This close, he could smell the soap that Tony had used in the shower, and under it, clean male sweat. He nuzzled at Tony's balls, soaking in their scent and the way they shifted under the thin skin. </p><p>"Come on, Clint," Tony whined. "What was it you said? I want your dick in my ass in three minutes?"</p><p>That sounded great, but Clint remembered Tony saying just a few minutes earlier that he didn't bottom often, and Clint really wanted to make it good for him. So he dug through the small pile of supplies until he found the dental dam. Setting it to one side, he picked up the lube and opened it, squirting a small amount on two of his fingers and smearing them over just the outside of Tony's exposed hole.</p><p>Tony made a guttural sound at that, so Clint rubbed his fingers there for a few seconds more before putting the dental dam in place and starting to lick.</p><p>As he licked and kissed over Tony's hole, he brought his hands back up to support Tony's legs. It was just in time, because the muscles were twitching, Tony’s legs flexing as he tried to hold position under Clint's ministrations. Clint kept it up for long minutes, wishing that he could taste something other than the rubber of the dam, wishing he could taste Tony's body. Maybe someday.</p><p>He could have happily stayed like that for an hour, but the sounds coming from Tony were becoming increasingly desperate, breaking into half-voiced begging and wordless whimpers. "God, uh, god, so good. Please, Clint, please... I need it. Need <i>you</i>."</p><p>Lifting his head, Clint met Tony's eyes, which were wide and dark. He was pulling at the ropes, as if he was trying to reach out to Clint, only being stopped by being tied in place. "Please, Clint," Tony said, his voice rich with a desperation Clint <i>knew<i> he'd never heard from him before.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Okay," Clint said. Carefully, he urged Tony to lower his legs until one was kicked out to the side and the other was resting on Clint's shoulder. Then he removed the dental dam, slicked up two fingers and slowly slid them inside Tony's hole. It was tight and hot and Clint couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought of his cock being there instead. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As he slowly fucked Tony shallowly with his fingers, he alternated between watching Tony’s face and cock. There was no question he was enjoying what Clint was doing - his cock was hard and red, and dripping wet with precome that Clint wanted so badly to lick away. Again, he set that aside. "You ready for another?" he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ready for your cock," Tony said, his voice breathy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint paused for a moment, focused on how tight Tony was around his fingers. "It's going to burn if I don't loosen you up a bit more," he said, leaving the decision up to Tony.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And once again, Tony proved that he was willing to throw himself over a cliff. "I want that. Don't make me wait any longer. I've already waited three months since I threw Ty out of my life for driving you away."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's on you," Clint couldn't help the jab, but he pulled his fingers free and then squirmed to shed his briefs. Grabbing a condom, he rolled it down his cock gingerly, only now realizing just how hard he was. He was so sensitive he couldn't help but hiss as the latex covered his cock. The sensation dulled a little, and he took a deep breath to back off the edge.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It only took a second to slick up his cock, and then he shifted so that the head was pressing against Tony's opening. "You sure about this?" he couldn't help but ask.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fuck, Clint, what, do you want me to beg?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Did he? While it might be fun to play with in the future, he didn't want that right now. He slowly started to push, opening the space with his cock and feeling Tony's ass tighten and clench before it started to gradually relax around him. The look on Tony's face... there were no words. All Clint could think was that he looked like something that Clint had needed so badly in his life, and now he was back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Leaning down, Clint slid his hands and forearms under Tony's arms, gathering him as close as he could with Tony's wrists tied down. His forehead pressed against Tony's, his breath mingled with Tony's. And slowly, he started to move.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He realized about two strokes in that the two of them were breathing in sync, low groans on every exhale. He couldn't help but try to taste that groan breaking from Tony's throat. Clumsily, he kissed Tony, tasting sweat and tang from the salad dressing Tony had had earlier.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fuck, this was going to go fast. He started to shift again, wanting to slide one hand to wrap around Tony's cock, but Tony whimpered. "Don't. Just like this."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I want to feel you come, Tony," he whispered, not wanting to break the spell surrounding them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Just keep fucking me and you will," Tony whispered back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>So Clint reined in his desire to speed up and did his best to maintain the slow, steady pace. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and tried to do multiplication tables in his head, anything to stave off his orgasm. It had - <i>he had</i> - to be good for Tony, be the best thing he'd ever had, so that Tony would keep his promise to try to work things out and not let Clint leave again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Through the blood pounding in his ears, Clint could hear Tony whimpering, feel him shifting underneath him. As he moved to match Tony, Clint could tell the moment he hit the perfect depth, the perfect angle, because Tony arched up, practically lifting Clint with his hips as harsh cries broke from his throat. "God, oh, god, Clint, yes," he cried as he painted Clint's belly with his come.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint froze as Tony clenched tight around him, practically milking Clint’s cock. It was almost enough to push Clint over the edge, but not quite. He pulled back a little, used to pushing off his own pleasure, only to have Tony's legs wrap around him. "Don't go - your turn," Tony said, his voice rough.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It's okay," Clint said, but Tony smiled, that same smile that caught his attention the first time and told him there was something there besides a too-rich playboy. His hips rocked up, almost pulling Clint back in.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Come on, Clint. Don't you want to come?" Tony said, and Clint didn't want to say no, didn't want this to be another transaction, regardless of what may happen in the morning. Wanted to give Tony anything he could. Helpless to Tony's desires, Clint started to move again, curling in so that he could hold Tony tight. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He wasn't actually thrusting - pulling back to do that put too much space between them. Instead, he pressed deep and just held there, feeling Tony's heat around him, grinding in hard. Tony moaned, his hands flexing where they were tied. Then he clenched down around Clint's cock, and it ran through Clint like a shock, pulling his orgasm out of him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a groan, he came into the condom. All he wanted to do was lie down on top of Tony and sleep, but that wouldn't be fair to Tony. Reaching down between them, he grasped the bottom of the condom and slowly slid out of Tony's welcoming hole. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony hissed a little, and Clint froze. "You okay?" he asked, a little anxious that it had been too much for Tony, even if he had encouraged Clint to keep going.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Just been a while," Tony said. "And I hope I don't have to go that long again."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ignoring the blatant hint, Clint finished pulling out, tied off the condom and dropped it on the floor. "Need to get you untied."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It can wait a second," Tony said. "Look at me?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint took his time to meet Tony's gaze, afraid of what he might - or might not - see. But there was clear affection there, an openness that he remembered from those nights months ago. The look that had made him agree to be Tony's "date" for that first week, a look he'd thought he'd not see again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow," Clint said, as he slid off the bed and circled to untie one of Tony's wrists. "I don't know what you want from me. Hooking... it's simple. You're not simple, Tony."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as Clint had one of his wrists loose, Tony reached up and grabbed him by the bicep, pulling him down on the bed. Jesus, how had Clint not known Tony was that strong?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What I want," Tony said, "is whatever you're willing to give me. If you need to keep this with me as a regular customer until you trust me again, we can do that. Or I can move you into my penthouse tomorrow. Or anything in between. Just let me be part of your life. I don't want to lose you again."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jesus, Clint didn't know what he wanted right now. He brushed a kiss over Tony's lips and then rolled over him to untie the other wrist. As soon as Tony was loose all the way, Clint sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to keep a little distance. "I want to be in your life. I want you to be in mine," he said. "But you're going to have to give me time. I never thought I'd see you again, and this is a <i>lot</i>."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'll give you all the time you need," Tony said. "Just don't disappear on me again, okay?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I won't," Clint answered. Honestly, the way he felt right now, he didn't think he <i>could</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Good. That's settled. Everything else is details, and for that I have Pepper and you have Natasha. Now, I also haven't gotten any decent cuddling in at least three months. I don't think that's too much to ask for."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint chuckled. "I'd love to see you tell Natasha that she's going to be scheduling our social life," he said as he slid next to Tony on the bed, letting Tony wrap his arms around him and pull him in tightly. "Hope you run as well as you talk."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Eh, Natasha likes me." Tony sounded drowsy and content. It was a good sound on him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What makes you say that?" Clint knew he should get the two of them cleaned up and under the blanket, but he was warm and comfortable and he didn't want to give that up for even a moment.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"She didn't murder me when I showed up in the club and asked to see you," Tony said, his eyes sliding shut. "She let me see you again, and only threatened to feed me my own liver once. From what I remember, that’s high praise."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, something like that." Clint closed his eyes, but there was a weird energy pulsing under his skin, in his chest. There were words there, words that he could almost see the shape of, but he wasn't sure what they were. But they were demanding to get out, so he let them. "I forgive you, Tony. <i>This</i> time. Let's see what happens over the next few months before we make any decisions, though. Not like I have any skills except hooking that will let me pay my way."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, I have some thoughts," Tony said. Holding up his arm again, he waited for Clint to settle back in. "I'll tell you about them in the morning, and if you don't like any of them, we'll find something you do like."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm going to hold you to that," Clint said. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You do that," Tony said, pulling Clint even closer, as if Clint was a very large teddy bear. "But now, we sleep. I haven't done a lot of that in three months, either."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint had to admit sleep sounded good, and if they were on top of the blanket; well, it was warm in the room. It'd be fine.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Things were going to get very interesting, indeed. He needed his rest before it happened.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>